The Phantom Bioroid
by ChaosValkyire
Summary: Dana faces a brand new, most ruthless enemy
1. The Phantom Bioroid

Dana yawned loudly in her Hover tank's cockpit. The patrol for today had been in a dense jungle where absolutely no enemy activity had been reported. Yet command insisted that it was a prime landing spot for the enemy. They don't land they swarm everything in their path Dana silently thought to herself, suddenly becoming angry. Louie interrupted her brooding "Hey boss! Having fun over there?", came his silly voice over the Tac net. Dana whirled around in her tanks pilot seat to flip him a finger or two, when the radar alarm went off. "Saved by the enemy Lewis", Dana said vexed. She looked at her radar, trying to pinpoint the source of the enemy attack. " All units, battleoid mode.", Dana instructed. She sat back, and the magic of robotechnology began its work. The tank seemed to stretch upward as the legs came out from underneath, while at the same time turning around, to extend the cannon that was the most powerful weapon of the tank. Then, the cannon retracted, as the tank stood straight up, the arms coming out of their holding areas. The armor shifted here, flipped there, and the head was extended. Then, Dana's seat began a short ride into the battleoid's "head". The seat stopped, and paralleled it's self with earth. The mechamorphisis was complete. She was now in command of the most advanced type of mecha in the Southern Cross. The feel of the power thrumming through the controls thrilled her, filled her with adrenaline, and she had to force herself to let out a yell of joy. "Awright boys, lets check it out!", she said, excitement filling her voice. The pressed the foot pedals, and the battleoid began to stalk forward, now holding a particle rifle. She sweeped her camera's across the landscape. Nothing. She had felt the land quake in a bioroid landing. She called for them to choose a "buddy" and fan out. This would reduce there search time, as the team could cover more area, and cover each other...but she didn't have time to continue her thought, as a battleoid on her monitor disappeared. The entire 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps division quickly converged on the site. Oddly, no one's radar had reported a bioroid of any type. Dana was half hoping for the wicked red one, who haunted her dreams. Louie was telling her to be extremely careful, as the enemy hadn't even been detected. Dana smiled. Count on Louie to state the obvious. She was, however, nervous about that. The 15th had a major advantage. It was likely a single enemy, and the red one. The tactic Dana was observing was one she had seen in a very old earth movie, called "007". He was a British spy who worked his way through enemy forces (sometimes) taking them out one by one. And bioroids couldn't fly without those crazy platforms either. The battleoids in her division could. Then, a flicker of motion caught her eye. "Over there!", she yelled, sending multiple shots into the trees. She almost doubted herself, when a pitch-black bioroid shimmered in front of her. "What the...", she started to say, but the 'roid attacked instantly. It lifted its pistol, and sent three energy discs at her. Dana responded immediately. She mashed the foot and backpack thrusters of her vicious fighting machine, sending it into the air, while returning fire. The 'roid looked up, and leapt to follow, but Dana was sure she was out of reach, even of this new model. But it didn't slowly tumble back to earth, it fired its own foot and backpack thruster systems, and chased her, dodging her deadly accurate shots with ease. Louie and Bowie were half way to the rescue, when the black 'roid turned on Louie, who was caught totally off guard. Three discs went sailing at his battleoid. Louie raised the shield on the left forearm to deflect the blow. The discs would not penetrate it. But the discs weren't any energy discs. They were of superior power, and cut Louie's battleoid in half. The legs were torn from the mecha, and they exploded, but miraculously, Louie was unscathed. Bowie was already firing a volley of particle shots at the vicious new bioroid, only to have it disappear right in front of him. Bowie had to cut the engines, then go full reverse to keep from plowing into Dana's floating battleoid, and swing the rifle wide to keep from destroying her. "What the hell was that?", Bowie said with anger and fear in his young voice. "I don't know, but we can't let it live.", Dana said with surmising calm. When she tried to raise headquarters for reinforcements, all she got was static. "Damn.", she muttered. "Alright then. Angelo, stay back and guard Louie until this thing gets wiped. I don't to lose anyone." Angelo did not respond verbally, he simply parked his battleoid in gladiator mode, and stood in very close proximity to Louie's damaged battleoid. Dana and Bowie slowly moved forwards, searching, every sense on hyper alertness, their hearts, a drum roll, and adrenaline slamming it's way through her system, filling her with fear, and pleasure at the same time. Dan thought she saw something and raised the right forearm cannon, firing a quick burst of lasers into the trees. The black bioroid must have taken a hit, because sparks flew in every direction. "This thing has some sort of invisibility device that no other mecha has, and it can fly on its own," reported Louie. "Something isn't right here..." he finished nervously. Dana saw Bowie suddenly fire a huge volley, and sure enough, the 'roid was on the attack. It was zooming forward on foot thrusters at a massive velocity, faster than anything ever recorded. Bowie held his ground, firing all the time, but the bioroid dodged with seeming ease, as if it were part of a routine. It raised it's hand gun, and sent three discs at Bowie, who dived to the right, imaging the fall as he went. The battleoid went into a tuck-and-roll as he whirled and fired again. Dana was now onto the bioroid-which she had dubbed the phantom- as well. She leapt, and was flying in at the bioroid, and amazingly caught it in a bear hug. The phantom struggled with unprecedented strength, and Dana could literally hear the armor groan in resistance. The struggled and fought the forearm lasers into a position where she could hit the bioroid. She managed to get one shot into the waist of the thing before she could no longer hold it. But, it didn't disappear, as she had expected it to. It whirled on her raising the hand weapon. Dana raised her own rifle to it, and they both stood there, the physiological warfare easily sensible. It was almost as if she were on a western street, standing in a duel. She licked her lips with anticipation. If it was coming down to this, she had better finish this thing.*** The Robotech Masters watched with great curiosity as their newest bioroid prototype, the wraith class bioroid, stood perfectly still. Indeed, it had a worthy opponent, for a micronian anyway. This earthen mecha pilot had actually managed to score two hits on the vastly improved version of the bioroid family. It had been given a protoculture light-fracturing device, which allowed it to disappear for hours upon end. It had it's own propulsion system, and it could enter and re-enter the atmosphere. The master's briefly looked up, and nodded in approval. Then, the battle resumed. *** Dana had finally had enough. She let out one of her mothers faintly remembered battle cries, and dove at the attacker. The battle was furious. The two war machines circled each other, firing at point blank range, each performing a series of incredible evasive maneuvers that made mouths drop. Dana and her opponent twisted, juked, dodged, ducked, leapt over, jinked, and rolled out of the way each other's volleys. Finally, Dana formulated a plan. She brought forth the main battery of her tank, the heaviest weapon available to her. She aimed it directly at her opponent, who showed no fear. Dana shifted the rifle to her battleoids left hand, and fired at the ground at her opponent's feet. As she had hoped the foot thrusters sent it into a wild jump. She hefted the main battery, aimed, and fired. The massive blast of energy shot from the cannon with a mighty roar, and smashed it's way into the phantom bioroid with an apparent passion. Circuits were instantly fried, damage control systems overloaded, reactor punctured, and the bioroid torn in half. Then, the secondary explosions came, tearing it apart, casting the million pieces of utter destruction everywhere. The 15th ATAC division cheered. *** The three Robotech masters drew back in surprise. How had a meager earthling defeated the greatest marvel of technology the masters had ever developed? It was impossible! The masters dare not tell each other what they were feeling. Dreaded emotions...those were dangerous to them. So! Our latest edition is easily defeated! We will cease this waste of protoculture, as we are even lower in our supply. The other masers concurred instantly. Earth would still succumb to their attacks. 


	2. The Phantom Bioroid ch2Strange Forces

Pain...that was all it knew, horrible agony crashing through his body, faster and faster as he writhed in pain. His partner was gone. The wraith was gone. He had felt no fear as he challenged the humans, until he realized he was facing a...there was no term for his opponent. The only way to describe the enemy was, of the Protoculture. The way that Micronian had moved his mecha, the way he had been able to aim and fire so quickly. He knew that Wraith was going to die, and offered to die with him. But Wraith had pushed him away, thrown him from his stomach. Now Wraith was all but gone. Only the regenerative cell remained. And that should have been enough, except that it had been damaged, and would not work. Now, he fumbled with it, trying to activate. Horrible pain smashed through his mind, and he could barley focus on the task at hand. He was however, fortunate. Had he been fully bonded to Wraith, he would have died the moment they were separated. The Masters had designed a type of living mecha. Unfortunately, it required a host. The host would sit in the cockpit, and eventually, he would become the mecha. The pilot would open his eyes, and see through his mecha's faceplate. He would move his arm, and the mecha's would rise. The bonding took time however, and once you are separated, there is no more. Now, he was close to success, and finally, the cell clicked. It began. The full process would take days, but no matter. His wounds were only minor. Once Wraith had re-grown itself, he would have revenge.  
  
***  
  
Dana sat in the comfort of her squadron's lounge. It was late at night, and she was completely alone. She sipped lightly at the drink in her left hand; let the moonlight play games with her eyes. She yawned loudly. Man am I tired! She thought. That battle earlier today.yesterday.had really taken its toll. Everyone told her they had never seen anyone on the SCA do those kinds of maneuvers before. Dana supposed that they were just hamming it up. Dana closed her eyes, and slowly began to drift to sleep. She never did make it. She was half aware all night. Her body was regenerating, but her senses were still working.  
  
She could hear everything going on, which wasn't much. It was about five in the morning on her day off, when she awoke completely. A cold chill ran down her spine. Something wasn't right. A footfall on her right, someone was in the room. Dana reached for her sidearm, pulling it free of its leather holster. Another step and a shadow was cast across her face. Someone was coming closer. She took aim, and the intruder stepped into the room. It was that red Bioroid, only smaller. Dana didn't hesitate, and squeezed off a few shots. They all missed, yet, the thing seemed to scream in pain.and Dana woke up.  
  
"Jesus! Angelo are you all right!?". It had been a dream. Dana sat up slowly, taking in the scene. She was lying on the couch. She had drifted off. She must have."Oh Angie! I'm so sorry! I.I didn't mean to! I was dreaming!" she stammered out. Angelo waved her off through gritted teeth.  
  
"At least you didn't kill me.OW, DAMM**! WATCH WERE YOU PUT THOSE TWEZERS!" he screamed at Louie. Dana grunted, and left quickly. She needed time to think. She moved to holster her side arm, and realized that she already had.but then again, it wasn't there. How did I shoot him without a gun? She thought. Dana decided to go see Doctor Zand.  
  
***  
  
Wraith was complete again. His body was whole, and his sidearm pistol with it. He had even managed to complete the bond. They were one. One body, one mind, one soul. They were invincible. Wraith felt sudden rage. Vengeance. He thought. The.micronian pilot must pay for what she did to us. and Wraith stood. He jumped up, and began to fly towards the human city.  
  
***  
  
Doctor Zand was beginning to scare Dana. He told her, that she had.a protoculture reading in her body. And, it was higher than a VHT's protoculture charge. Dana didn't understand, didn't want to either. She felt like she needed to.go for a drive in her tank, Valkyire. Dana felt the urge increase when Zand asked for a blood sample. Dana gave him her sweetest smile, kicked him in the shin, and took off down the hall. She raced for the hangar, suiting up with her "thinking cap" immediately. She pulled her armor on and took off down the road, her engines whining with protest as she pushed them beyond their limits. She shifted to Battleoid, and took off into the sky.  
  
***  
  
Wraith could feel her.coming.and knew that she would fall at his hand, or he would destroy this entire sector. Unbeknownst to the Masters when they created this class of Bioroid, they had modified the hand pistol, to allow it to overcharge itself, to an infinite degree, thus enabling the Bioroids to have far superior firepower, to even the entirety of the Zentradi Grand Fleet.  
  
Wraith approached the city, and started blasting. His modified pistol tore through buildings, ripping streets to pieces. He sensed danger. Wraith could feel the enemy mecha approaching. He whirled, and there they were, in their secondary configuration. They all fired from their most powerful cannons. The super-powered particle blasts could have blown apart five- soldier class Bioroids standing back to back had the timing been right. But now, a dozen of these rounds barely even fazed him. The impact however, threw him through the air, his boosters failing. He crashed through a building.  
  
If Wraith still had a mouth, he would have grinned. Instead, he annihilated them. Setting his pistol for automatic fire, he ripped them to shreds. Then she arrived. Wraith felt a slight sense of danger when she approached, then it escalated as she raised her plasma rifle. His mind screamed at him when she fired. He rolled away, ducking behind a ruined building. There was definitely something about her that was.Wraith could not find the word.  
  
***  
  
Dana saw the way the thing moved. It wasn't.right. It was like the thing was alive. Dana fired a few more rounds, watched as the superheated plasma tore through the building, and saw the black fly into the air. She fired her engines, and in her mind, pictured herself reaching out to strike. The Battleoid discarded the rifle. The giant metal shod fist smashed into the black, sending it pin wheeling through the air. It to discarded its weapon, coming at her hand to hand.  
  
***  
  
Wraith felt alive. He danced, and darted about the sky, attacking with everything he had. Yet frustration crept into him, as the she Earthen could match his every move. It was as if they were.linked. That was it. It was quite possible. Males and females could easily become linked in his society, as long as their protoculture allowed it. Wraith was beginning to feel.powerful. He focused, and a pistol came into his hands. He fired. Anger overcame him. This Earthen had to die.  
  
***  
  
Dana gasped at the sudden volume of fire. She saw the shot coming. She felt the heavy round punch through her chest. Didn't explode. Wondered why. She felt herself drift up, out of her body, time suspended. Saw the black pilot come forth. He was faceless. Dana knew what to do. She raised her arms. A column of white light came forth from her palm, and one of equal intensity came from her opponents. They caught each other in the stomach. Dana felt herself scream, and fly backwards. Knew it was over. She hit the ground, pain shooting through her. She looked up; saw the.  
  
The Masters nodded in grim agreement as the three Protoculture Wraiths tore apart the Earthen, and their pilot. All power had been diverted to sensors to study them. The pilot and the earth woman had somehow, created protoculture. Now they were surely dead.  
  
The masters gave the orders to resume the Wraith class project. The matrix was now obsolete. Earth would be destroyed. 


	3. The Phantom Bioroid ch3The Last Dance

Somehow, Zor knew he was alive. He knew it was impossible, but he knew it was true. Somehow, he was back in his bioroid, in the very hall he had battled the black with. The only thing was the black was gone, but Dana was nearby, her hover tank sprawled out, laser rifle in its right hand, the battleoid looking powered down.  
  
Then it stirred, as Dana began to bring it to its feet. The two massive war machines stood next to each other, hefting their weapons, totally unaware of how much danger they were in. The black bioroid was infact right behind them, remaining cloaked and motionless, waiting for them to leave the hall, so he could follow and kill them, without them hearing his mecha move. Zor made hand signals with his red, and took off down the corridor, Dana right behind him in her battleoid, jogging down the tremendous corridor.  
  
Wraith blurred into motion, the two hand pistols coming up, and firing. The first shots pinged off armor, and the two responded instantly, spinning around, weapons blazing death down the hall. Wraith wasn't visible, but the corridor was tight. He leapt his bioroid up, crashing through the roof into a small room, and up again into another hall, one that intersected the perimeter hall, where if necessary, he could get reinforcements, from what few bioroid pilot clones where still working.  
  
He backed up a bit and aimed at the hole in the floor, waiting for one of the two pop up. Instead, they surprised him, by smashing up behind him, back to back, guns blazing. Wraith was caught totally off guard, and one shot managed to strike his armor, doing no damage, but disabling the protoculture light-fracturing device. He scowled and poured fire at them as he retreated around a corner on his boosters. The red bioroid and rend striped hover tank were after him at once, laser bolts and energy discs screaming down his throat as he struggled to evade.  
  
Finally, he boosted through a far wall in desperation. Unfortunately, he broke through the hull, not a bulkhead. Air gushed out, and the three mecha were pulled out into space. Zor was defenseless, without a hovercraft.... so Dana shoved his mecha onto the hull of the ship, where there was gravity. Zor took shelter, and began taking potshots at the black. Dana licked her lips. "All right you...time for round two." she said to its image on her screens. She mashed her battleoid forward, firing all the time from the rifle and the wrist cannons.  
  
The black dodged easily, while returning fire, darting about. It was very lucky how far away they were from the main action around the Master's mother ship, the only fully operational one, as they would have been in an immense dogfight. Zor kept up a steady stream of fire up, giving Dana a slight edge. Dana tried everything from trap shots to strafing runs, but just couldn't seem to hit the thing. Zor finally stopped firing when his weapon overheated and took off in search of another way into the ship for a hovercraft and another weapon. Once Zor was gone, the black went ballistic. It dove at her, pouncing, firing two pistols that spewed high-powered energy discs, more than enough to burn right through her armor and destroy her.  
  
Dana sideslipped the volley, returning fire with her rifle/cannon, missing entirely. The black rolled and fired, Dana climbing above it and returning with a short burst from her wrist cannons. The black didn't react fast enough to dodge the weaker lasers, but managed to get away from the rifle shots, while boosting up to tackle her. Dana managed to parry the tackle and keep the bioroid at bay with her rifle, turning it sideways. The black bioroid was going full thrust, trying to send her out of control.  
  
Dana had other plans. She cut her engines, and dropped her mecha. The black roid went sailing over her head, nearly out of control. Dana spun and fired a huge volley, scoring a hit on its leg, but doing no significant damage. The roid then returned the volley while circle strafing around her mecha, which Dana was forced to put through insane evasive maneuvers.  
  
Then, it attacked again, trying to smash into her. Dana readied herself for the hit and her counter, when a large volley of energy discs came streaking in at it. Zor had come back, riding a hovercraft, armed with two more weapons drums. Dana took advantage of its momentary confusion to send another laser volley at the black roid. She almost got it, but it dodged at the last second. Dana gritted her teeth. Was there no stopping this thing?  
  
***  
  
On the bridge of the heavily damaged Tristar, Rolf Emerson gripped his bleeding arm. "What's left?" he asked coughing. A surviving tech responded after a quick check of his panel. "Nothing sir, weapons are gone, and power is dying. Hull breaches everywhere, we need to abandon ship," the tech said. Rolf sprayed silently for forgiveness. "No.Give me ramming speed...NOW!" he said. The tech smiled sadly. "Yes sir. I'm on it." With a lurch, the dying Tristar surged forward, towards a master's mother ship. Rolf lowered his head. "Dana, Bowie...God keep you...."  
  
***  
  
Dana had all but given up, her furious gunfight with the black going nowhere but closer to the hot zone. Dana was juking and jinking, firing all the time, as well as the roid and Zor, but getting nowhere. That's when she saw her opening. The cruiser Tristar was heading into point blank range, probably a ramming maneuver, considering she was all but crippled. Dana reversed the situation, and tackled the roid, using her gun pod to lock her arms behind it, pinning it completely.  
  
She dove for the mother ship, Zor following closely, not sure what she had in mind, until he saw her smoothbore cannon come out of the left arm shield. Zor then abandoned his plan, screaming at her through his COM gear not to do it, not to leave him alone. Dana smashed the roid into the hull of the mother ship, and leapt back, firing her cannon at point blank range. The shell dug into the armor, but didn't penetrate, so powerful was this new model.  
  
The shell was halfway through, and had stunned the pilot, who was terrified now that his mecha wouldn't respond. The recoil from the shot sent Dana flying backwards, smashing into the prow of the Tristar...while she hammered the black with her rifle/cannon and smaller lasers. Zor's hovercraft was sweeping in to retrieve her, when it happened. A stray missile attracted the attention of an anti aircraft turret. The teardrop cannon swiveled, and fired at the missile, which passed behind Zor's mecha. The shot took Zor's mecha full in the side, but somehow, he held on, careening out of control.  
  
He managed to get some control before he plowed into the Tristar, face first. He got his mecha turned around, and started following Dana's suite, hammering the black roid with anni discs, knowing his fate. Then the Tristar hit, smashing them into the armored hull of the mother ship, crushing them both instantly, and crushing the black, though very slowly. It was finally smashed against a large section of armor that had collapsed and formed a spike, impaling the mecha. Wraith screamed as he died, all the twisted protoculture within him being freed, all of it being released, under the watchful eyes of three wraiths of another kind...who's plans were not yet done for Earth. 


	4. The Phantom BioroidReSuReCtIoN

Jack Ryson hated the patrol days, long hours of loneliness without anyone but the stars to talk to. His slyphid fighter rolled over casually, gently sweeping through the debre field, littered with ghost ships...tirolian and human alike, great gaping holes in their hulls, weapons silent, engines not burning bright, and cabin lights not making their tiny glows in the eternal blackness of space. The previously horrifying power of the tirolian mother ships was gone, as they floated quietly in the void, all life had faded from them, salvage teams had already picked apart everything they could from the wrecks. Jack bobbed under a dead bioroid, large holes in its armor, the faceplate blown open, blue chunks of metal black where plasma bolts had burned through the heavy armor. It wasn't bad looking at destoryed bioroids, which Jack had seen plenty off in those last few horrible months of the war, but it was this section of the patrol that brought heavy sadness to his heart. Hovertanks, slyphid fighters, loagans, and ajax copters were everywhere, completely obliterated. Jack engaged the auto pilot, and in his own tradition, made a sharp salute to the massive graveyard of fallen human mecha. The journey through that segment took mere minutes, but it bore a heavy load on Jack's heart...because that area was where his old unit had been destoryed, until he had been reassigned to another. He cleared that area, and the autopilot disengaged. Jack took the stick, and pulled up, gracefully arcing the slyphid over the ow of the fallen tristar cruiser omega which had sacraficed itself to take out a tirolian heavy cruiser. The ship might have made it had they not tried to fire all their weapons in one devastating barrage...which did work sucessfully, but it overloaded the reactor, and the life support systems failed...everyone suffocated. Jack had gone through the graveyard a million times...and everytime, he did the same thing...until this time. His sensors bleeped for his attention, knocking him out of his trance like state. He glanced at the display and frowned...there was a faint protocultre signal coming from one of most historcal wrecks there was...the wreck of the command ship tristar, which had rammed the lead mothership to destory it. Jack mumbled something under his breath, and flipped his com gear on. "Phoenix 7 to Phoenix Lead, we got anyone in the tristar area?" he said slowly. There was a click as his squadron leader came back. "Negative Phoenix 7...whats going on Jack, you got somethin?" he asked with the slightest hint of concern in his voice. Jack frowned and double checked his reading. "Sir, I have protocultre emissions from that region, reccomend yellow alert, permission to investigate." he said professionally. His squadron leader paused. "Attention all units, protocultre emissons located by Phoenix 7 in the Tristar region, yellow alert, I reapeat yellow alert, converge to investigate." he said over the open channel. Jack lit his engines, and accelerated to full speed, his fighter dodging debree. When he came to the Tristar region, the signal was as strong as three standard bioroids. Jack shifted the deadly looking slyphid into battleoid mode, plasma rifle coming into the right hand. He reached down to pull open some sheet of metal...and his fighter was tackled by a massive bioroid, painted entirely in black. Jack didn't waste a second..."RED ALERT! I'M UNDER ATTACK! RED ALERT! NEED BACKUP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, grabbing at his control sticks, flipping the battleoid into a crouch, aiming at the bioroid...which was amazingly flying on its own, without a hover craft. It raised its arms, and ion beams shot from them, another impossible feature...bioroids needed weapons drums...but none the less, Jack went evasive, returning fire with his plasma rifle, shots missing wildly. He was amazed by the speed of the thing, it reacted instantly, closing the gap and nearly scoring a wild right cross as it closed to melee range. Jack spun his battleiod, accelerating, and smashed into the back of the 'roid, using the rifle as a club, the butt of it smashing into the bioroids back. It went sailing into the hull of the mothership, but as soon as it touched down, it kicked off, the plasma bolts crashing into the hull, burning through in a few places. The black bioroid fired at him again, darting through space in a zig zag patteren, Jack barely able to track him. Jack did manage to dodge the blasts, and get under the thing, firing away, plasma bolts shooting up at it. The bioroid wasn't quite fast enough to dodge them all, and one smacked into its chest. Sparks flew, and it was sent reeling. Jack flew up at it, changing to fighter mode, and laugning off every missile he had. The missiles streaked in at their target, and the black bioroid was blasted by dozens of explosions...but when the smoke was gone...it was drifting, intact, apparently completely stunned. Jack's squad arrived..and after a brief recap...they hauled it back to space station Liberty for examination. 


	5. The Phantom Bioroid Resurection2

Jack stared at the massive mecha, and tried to count the number of ways it just wasn't possible. A flying bioroid with onboard weaponry, armor that didn't even have paint scratches from a full scale missile barrage, and the most intresting thing...a massive hover tank smoothbore shell embedded in its armor. Apparently, Jack's lucky plasma shot and a few missiles found this weakness and stunned the thing...whatever it was. The pilot was being kept unconcious by some fluids the science boys had pumped into the control sphere...seeing as removing the pilot prematurly would kill him.  
  
Jack couldn't help but feel on edge...it had been three days, and every day the power emmisons were growing, the frightning minimal damage caused by Jack was slowly "healing", as if it was a living thing. Perhaps it was, wich was why bioroids were so quick...simply a living extension of their pilots...and Jack quickly dropped the subject as the fingers twitched. Someone was screaming for anisthetics, but Jack saw it was too late. The right arm sweeped through the room, smashing equipment into dust and crushing bones of those unfortunate enough to be in the way like dried leaves under a battleoid's foot. Jack was already running, it wouldn't be long before the place had some kind of explosive decompression...wich would most definitly cause a chain reaction in such a small station. Jack didn't know anywhere else to go but the fighter bay as the alarms sounded, and found himself suddenly all strapped into his fighter, blasting out of the launch bay, ready to intercept.  
  
***  
  
The Black Bioroid got to it's feet, removed the sensors in it's ankles and neck, and raised it's arms. Two searing green beams lanced out and blew the "roof" into slag. Explosive decompression followed quickly, and he was sucked into space. The damage had been done though, and the relativly weak hull of Station Liberty began to rip itself apart. The black would have grinned at the sight, but he had other worries. A terran fighter was coming at him fast and already he felt the touch of targeting sensors. He went ballistic, and the lock was broken. The terran banked and climbed after him, coming into laser range. Energy weapons lanced out at him in a frenzy, but not one scored a direct hit. One grazed his leg, and the armor held easily, not even warming up. He whirled suddenly, and returned the gesture with a volley of his own, green pulses spewing at the fighter. In a quick thinking move, the terran shifted to guardian and simply sideslipped the volley, firing off one single missile, dumbfire, obviously a clean miss. Wraith ignored it, and it went sailing past him. The terran had shifted to battleoid and was firing short bursts from his plasma rifle, when the black felt the lock.  
  
Jack watched with satisfaction as his ploy worked. The heavy missile hadn't engaged targeting sensors until Jack had manually ordered it to. The heavy warhead smacked into the black bioroid square in the back, and detonated. Chunks of molten armor went spinning off in all directions, and the black was adrift. Jack didn't wait, and fired his plasma rifle on full auto. A stream of pulses chewed into the black's back, blowing fragments of armor off and ripping into something that resembled myomer muscule of human mecha. Jack didn't stop there either, and he set the plasma rifle to fire one solid beam. The constant stream of plasma tore into the things hips, melted the armor into slag, and slowly, Jack began to slice the thing in half. He was almost halfway done, when Liberty exploded.  
  
The explosion caused him to react to quickly and take his hands from his controls to shiled his eyes, the weapons stopping. His mecha sat frozen in space, and within seconds, he was being pummeled with debree from the station. One giant chunk of bulkhead smacked into his mecha's head, causing him to crack his head on the side screen, rendering him unconcious, and setting his battleoid adrift.  
  
***  
  
The Black was in pain. He had nearly been bisected, and he was weak enough to wear even weaker terran weapons were a serious threat. But the space station had been destoryed, just as he had planned it. Slowly, as he pulled himself back together, he vowed vengance against that single terran pilot who was now adrift with a large chunk of the station squashed against the head of the mecha. Once the black had repaired the massive damage, he gathered his energy, and shot off into space, towards the only moon of the planet where he would wait in orbit until he was battle worthy again. Not even a full on ramming by a terran heavy cruiser destoryed him...he had nearly died, very nearly, but he had lived none the less. If he could take that, then he could take anything once he had recovered. He gave his engines everything he had and shot through the stars. 


End file.
